Silver's Mistakes
by Obsessions121
Summary: As Shadow & Sonic meet a new girl to fight over, Silver interrupts to change something that went wrong in the past, but what happens when Silver was wrong & everything goes wrong... read to find out more. Tee Hee!
1. A Girl To Impress!

**RtH: OK, this is my first fan fiction so please be nice, I'm not very good at the subject English, it's hard! So I used ABC spell check and mew mew pomegranate. But I got this idea well I was playing spider solitaire, please, don't ask. Enjoy. - and mew mew pomegranate has already introduced Roxxii, We are BFF's and she did that favour for me as I only just joined.**

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: A girl to impress.

The smoke cleared a little to reveal the remains of what looked to be a Machine, over powered by the voice of a well known hero. "Just you wait Eggman, we'll defeat you one day, and for good!" Sonic shouted as Eggman left in his floating machine, after Sonic and Shadow had worked together in order to stop his plans again.

"..."

Shadow glared at Sonic with an unenthusiastic look on his face while crossing his arms. "Hmph, you're a freak Sonic" Shadow mumbled crossing his arms, turning away and beginning to walk.

"Ah, come on shadow, it was funny, Eggman's face and all" Sonic began while catching up with a stubborn hedgehog, " This means your on our side now, right" Sonic's smile had a kind of cocky figure towards it, Shadow wasn't too sure whether or not he was being sarcastic, so he closed his eye's and continued walking.

"Um, Shadow..." Sonic started

"What Sonic?" Shadow growled

"Will you get angry with me if I said you were gonna ..." Sonic was cut off by Shadows growl.

"What's your problem Sonic, I did as G.U.N told me, now SHUT UP!!!" Shadow shouted and turned away.

"Fine, ok but a, watch out for the ..." Sonic was cut off by a huge crash, and began going into hysterics. Shadow stood there looking at him, them turned to look at the hedgehog on the floor.

"You know, you're not supposed to walk into poles, it tends to hurt." Shadow sarcasticly said, Sonic stopped laughing as he realized Shadow wasn't the one who run into the pole, he also began looking down at the female hedgehog on the floor.

"Oh, sorry, I thought Shadow was the one who ran into it," Sonic knelt down a little, Shadow glared at Sonic, " Here let me help you up." Sonic continued, he took her hand and helped her up.

"Thanks, sorry about that, I tend to do that a lot." Replied the Hedgehog.

"That's alright. I'm Sonic by the way, Sonic the hedgehog!"

"Hi, I'm Roxxii, we can leave it at that for now." she began giggling, Shadow stared in amazement, For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her, she seemed different to him in some way, but he couldn't figure it out. "Hi, what's your name?" Roxxii smiled at shadow, as he looked into her amethyst eyes.

"...Shadow the hedgehog." he replied

" You're not from around here are you?" Sonic butted in before anything else could be said between her and Shadow.

"No, I just moved here into one of my apartments, and decided to take a look around." She smiled again. Shadow closed his eyes and shook his head to try and snap out of it before something bad happened, but was interrupted by a beeping noise. He looked down at his wrist and began to answer his communicator.

"So, live on your own do you? Well, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be running around here all by herself!" Sonic smiled.

"I'm sure I can take care of myself, but I need to get going, so maybe I'll see you both around" she smiled back. She looked at Shadow in amazement and gave him a cute smile before waving and walking off. Sonic watched as she disappeared into the distance skipping.

"Oh yeah, she wants me!!!" Sonic protested

"Yeah, in your dreams loser, I'm out of here." Shadow announced before racing off into the distance. Sonic watched and also began heading home.

-------------------------------------

If you want to know more about Roxxii, look on my home page at the bottom of it. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review and read on!


	2. Two's A Crowd!

Here's the next chapter so enjoy.

--------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Two's a crowd.

Shadow's P.O.V. A lot later that night...

----------------------------------

Her eyes were a really pretty colour, not like Knuckles'. They were a lighter more crystallized amethyst, but the annoying thing is, I can't get her damn smile out of my head. It's a pain in the ...

"Morning Mr. Sunshine! I see you have the most handsome frown on your face this evening." Rouge leaned over my desk a little. Even though she has a 'thing' for Knuckles, she still flirts with me, and everyone else, for that matter.

"I see you got my message." I said.

"I did, and I don't understand why they didn't ask me to do it instead of you. I'm better trained, female, I'm sociable, more sophisticated, and as long as I get paid, I don't moan!" she began complaining, while I blanked her out. Roxxii. I wonder. Why did she say 'one of my apartments'? How many can she own? "What are you smiling at? If you're not careful I'll call security. You never smile!" Rouge came right up into my face at that point.

"Anything _else_ you want to moan about...?" I mumbled.

"What did you say?" She looked at me with a fierce look.

"Hmph!"

"I'm surprised you know more vocabulary!" she sarcastically smiled, "And as a matter of fact, I do have one more thing... You're handsome enough for the job, BUT, I'm way better looking and as a woman, I can get away with near enough, anything!" She finally finished.. I'm not too sure if she's better looking, but I'll definitely stop the conversation there.

" Look Rouge, all I need, is for you to tell me where you found Eggman's base. I need to know."I started. this was so I could hopefully get her off of my back.

"I'll tell you if you take me with you, sugar..." She looked at me, and so I glared back, until she got the files from the bottom draw of her desk.

"Give them here, Rouge."

"Not a chance honey!"And she flew into the air. I had no real choice, besides, work needed to be done, and I didn't have time for her silly childish games. So I chaos speared her to the ground, took the files, and sped off, and then I was happily on my own again... Just the way I like it.

-------------------------------------

2 hour's later – normal view.

-------------------------------------

"HI!!!" screamed a voice behind Shadow. He flinched a little at the screech, before turning around to see what was making such a loud noise ,that early in the morning. Only to see a familiar girl.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MAKING SUCH A LOUD NOISE?!" Shadow yelled at her without even thinking; he looked at her carefully. She didn't seem to be scared, nor hurt by his actions. She stood there with her eyes widened and a cute smile on her face. She seemed to be _amused_ by his reactions to her!

"Fine thanks! Glad to know you're OK!" Roxxii continued, standing there. Either she had not heard what he said, or she was avoiding his 'little' out burst. "Hi... um hello... are you OK?" she looked up to him and realized the hight difference. He looked down at her, and she began smiling again, so typical Shadow frowned back.

"You are really strange, you know that?" He explained, while still looking at her. Her smile grew and before he knew it she had launched herself at him and they both fell to the floor with a huge crash! Shadow was confused and unaware of what she was doing, until she snuggled into him, and oddly enough, Shadow began blushing! He quickly shook her off and turned away, so she couldn't see the redness. "I met you yesterday, while I was with Sonic right?"Shadow forced out.

"Right!" she squeaked as a reply.

"Your name's um... uh...!"Shadow felt embarrassed by the fact that he couldn't remember.

"Roxxii, tee hee!"

"Right... I have stuff to do, so... Bye." Shadow began speeding up, but was stopped by the fact that she was right in front of him, "How did you do that?" Shadow looked at her curiously before stepping back, but every time he stepped back, she stepped forward.

"Wow, I like this game! It's fun!!!... Where you going?" She started walking towards him, and stopped a few steps before, so she didn't have to look up as much.

"Somewhere without you!" he exclaimed. He was unsure about her personality and attitude, not that he really cared, but he knew, as weird as she was, he had to admit she was kind of pretty, even to him!

"Ooh, ooh! Can I come, PLEASE?!" She grabbed his arm and grasped tightly, so she didn't have to let go. Shadow looked at her and realized that there was no way he was going to get rid of her, unless he hurt her physically, but he couldn't, not about the fact that he kind of liked her, but he felt she had a sense of being quite strong. So through his resistance, he began dragging her along...

**CRASH!!!**

Shadow turned at the sound he had just heard to find Eggman crashing onto the ground in his new robot, the Egg Creeper. "Ho! Ho! Ho!" Eggman laughed looking down amongst the two Hedgehogs. Shadow grabbed Roxxii's arm and pulled her down to the ground, behind a giant rock.

"Stay here! You understand? Don't get in my way!" Shadow exclaimed standing up.

"But..."

"NO, stay... stay put!"Shadow said firmly. He ran out, only to immediately be targeted by missiles from all directions! He ran towards a tree and managed to fool some missiles, but more came and the others continued following him. He looked towards the rock, only to be smacked down by a giant Robotic hand. But before he could stand up, the missiles were about to hit their target...


	3. What are you?

I'm working as fast as I can to keep uploading chapters, so here it is!

I am writing 3 stories at the same time but I haven't up loaded the 2 yet but enjoy.

Chapter 3: What are you?

Shadows P.O.V.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

I closed my eyes so tight. The amount of times I had almost died, and this was it. I didn't have time to chaos control out of there, or think... yet here I am! Thinking! Shouldn't I be dead? Or worse, AM I DEAD?! I opened my eyes to see what was going on, and in front of me stood Roxxii, and in front of her, frozen missiles. Literally, they were frozen, like icicles! "What the...? How did you...?" I was unsure what to ask. I mean, I've seen strange things, and Sonic's definitely one of them but this, this was weird. She just turned and smiled at me!

"I'll take it from here, honey!"she explained. Even Eggman was amazed by her actions! Eggman smiled, and set off more missiles. Roxxii just smiled and stood there. I was so confused! "MOVE!" she shouted. I chaos controlled out quick, and watched from a distance as the missiles blew up. All of them.

"Is that all you've got?! He, he." she giggled teasing him, Eggman set off more missiles, which she dodged by flipping around. All of the sudden, this bubble the size of a tennis ball appeared in her hand! It glistened with energy sparks forming inside it, and she launched it at Eggman's Machine, and with a huge crash and thump, it was destroyed. Flame lit rubble flew to the ground, smoke and dust covered the area. As the fog cleared I ran over to help her up.

"Thanks. I never could figure out how far away Roxxii needed to be." was her reply, I just stared, and all I could get out was,

"...Huh...!"

She looked over to where the explosion had occurred, and I looked too, and to my surprise, there he was. Eggman had... had survived! He quickly got up. This guy seems to be as lucky as me when it comes to death fights!

"Just you wait my dear, YOU'RE my next target! You're way more valuable than you seem!" Those were his remarks before running away, whilst trying to fix his burned, and out of place, moustache. I watched him fade into the distance, and turned to Roxxii.

The sun was coming up, that's what she was watching, sunrise. The sky was a reddish orange, and pink clouds were forming over the horizon. The mountain tops began gleaming a golden colour, as the grass glistened with morning de--- WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!!!

"Can I ask you some..." She cut me off, and she didn't seem too bothered about anything that had just happened.

"It's pretty, but I prefer sun set. I like sun set, watching the colours fade makes me happy!" And she smiled that cute smile.

"Can I ask you... What are you?" I looked at her and she looked down and smiled.

"I'm not too sure myself. These magic tricks started after my sister died, but I'll tell you one thing,... in all my years, since I developed this kind of magic stuff, I could read people, as an empath obviously. But you, you, I can't read and I just don't know why!" She seemed serious, and as she looked at me, her eye's sparkled, and she didn't tear up over what she had just told me.

I wasn't too sure what to say or whether to say anything, so I folded my arms, closed my eyes and walked forward. But I couldn't leave her there, so I said "Coming?", She ran up beside me and began smiling again. I have to admit, she's a strange girl, but I think this could get rather interesting.

I just have one query...Um, WHAT IS SHE...?!

I know these chapters are really small and i'm trying to fix that since my other stories have 5 or 6 A4 page a time but I'll do what I can R&R PLEASE!!!


	4. Silver's arrival

**OK sorry for the wait it's not easy, i've decided to finish this story before uploading more just to warn you so it might be a while but it will also be easier because then I can just upload a new chapter every week , but here's another chapter. **

**And I was doing my GCSE's so i've finished them and school so the next 6 weeks or so are for stories.**

**Chapter 4: Silver's arrival.**

The two hedgehogs made their way through the forest, shadow speeding ahead only showing his yellow flash of light while Roxxii skipped her way along holding Shadow up.

"Are you going to skip your way there and hold me up or are you going to run?"

Roxxii stopped and tilted her head to the side as she looked at Shadow. "I can run if you really want me to run but it's not as much fun, hey that rhymed!" Roxxii laughed.

Shadow watched her, she was so weird, the fact that she had power that she couldn't describe or understand was weird, the way she laughed and talked to herself was weird it's just a good job she's pretty.

"We're running so hold on." Shadow grabbed her hand and began running along with her, Roxxii put a quick step in it to keep up causing Shadow's speed light to change to a pale yellow with slight tints of sparks.

They ran for a while and eventually made it to Eggman's base, Shadow let go of Roxxii's hand and began looking through Rouge's files.

Roxxii stood there for about 10 seconds then she got bored, she began rocking on her toes to her heals continuously, and began giggling to herself. But, she got bored of that. She tilted her head and looked at Shadow, got bored of that. Roxxii looked around at her surroundings then walked over to a tree and began climbing it, she began talking to her self as she climbed, but that soon stopped as she reached the first branch. Heights really aren't Roxxii's thing. She made her way to the end of the branched when Shadow finally looked at where she was originally.

Shadow looked around for her desperately searching. "Come on I know your here you was making weird sounds a minute ago, Roxxii where are you?"

"UP HERE!" Roxxii called down to Shadow but not being very high, only made it louder for him. She began walking forwards and Shadow began getting annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing." Shadow couldn't yell in case it alerted robots and that's all he needed, some psycho in a tree and a bunch of weird ass robots.

"I don't like flying so i'm going to levitate!"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"NO! It's not." With that Roxxii jumped out the tree and launched herself through the air. For about 5 seconds anyway, then she began falling. Shadow ran towards her ready to catch her not noticing the portal opening, he stood underneath her and held out his arms for her to fall into, she noticed and rolled her body over so she was facing him then held out her arms as well.

Lucky she wasn't screaming.

The portal got wider and something came out knocking right into Shadow and falling to the ground with him, Roxxii looked confused as she hit the ground head first.

"OWCHY, that's gonna leave a mark in the morning. I'm not going that again, ok i'm not going to lie, I probably will." Roxxii pulled her body up so she was on her knee's and rubbed her head. The portal closed quickly startling Roxxii causing her to turn around.

"Damn! What the hell is..."

"Ow." The hedgehog stood up, that was the first time he had ever failed a landing.

"SILVER?" Shadow looked at the Silver hedgehog who was now facing him.

"Sorry Shadow, I didn't know you was going to be there." Silver looked at him then walked over to Roxxii and held out his hand for her, she looked at it in amazement then took his hand creating a spark between their hands, Silver backed away allowing Roxxii to fall back on to her backside.

Silver looked at his hand then at Roxxii who was now helping herself up while rubbing her back.

"What did ya drop me for?"

"Sorry."

Shadow looked at the two and watched Roxxii's face lighten up as she looked at him. "What was that all about?"

"I'm not too sure." Silver looked at Shadow who walked over to Roxxii.

"What are you doing her Silver?"

"Wow, his names Silver and he's a silver hedgehog, that's so cool!" Roxxii put a huge smile on her face, she was proud for stating the obvious.

"As usual. I'm here to stop something."

Shadow looked curiously at Silver unaware of how to react to the news, if he could be bothered to react at all.

**Ok again short but maybe we can just call it a short story, with short chapters and yeah SHORT.**

**But sweet – R&R please.**


	5. Don't yell!

**HI, next chapter xXx. Sorry about the bad grammar for the last chapter. I know I said I would finish the story, well failed plan. I start college this week so weekends are all I got if I don't have coursework, so I'll try my best.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 5: Don't yell!**

Shadow watched Silver's reaction to no-one actually reacting to his proposal.

"Are you not interested in what's going to happen, or why i'm actually here?"

Shadow looked down at Roxxii, who looked up to him moving away slightly then waving at him uncontrollably. Shadow looked back at Silver trying to ignore Roxxii's waving hands. "No Silver, we are really not that interested. GO AWAY!"

Shadow grabbed Roxxii's arm and pulled her along, but got stopped by Silver's next sentence "It involves your little friend there." Shadow turned around and Roxxii just looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Your little friends in trouble. There's something she needs to do but she wont be able to do it unless you help me stop what's going to happen."

"What's the threat?"

"I'm not too sure actually!" Silver smiled in response and lifted his hand to the back of his head.

"OK, can you at least tell me what she is supposed to do?"

"Can't tell you that, see you have to figure that out all on your own."

"Your an idiot." with that Shadow let go of Roxxii's arm and moved closer to Silver.

Silver began to move away slightly, of all things he really didn't want Shadow to get angry, NO-ONE wanted Shadow angry. It was like asking for suicide!

Silver kept backing away watching Shadow, who looked at him curiously and smirked. "What's so funny Shadow, or are you smirking evilly as a threat?"

"I find it funny when I get close to people and they back away in fright." he continued closer and stopped in front of Silver when he hit a tree."Are you going to tell me what I want to know or not? If not then LEAVE US ALONE!" with that Shadow turned and began walking again.

"Shadow your going to need everyone, you can't always destroy everything by yourself." Silver thought about what he just said when Shadow glared at him demoniacally

"She can do things, and she's tagging along that makes her part of my team." Roxxii stopped climbing the rock she was half way up and looked at Shadow with an adorable 'he's so sweet' smile on her face, forgetting about the rock she slipped down and fell onto the floor. Shadow looked at her then back at Silver. "She doesn't need to be smart."

Silver laughed as she got up and poked Shadow in the back, his eye's widened as she continued. Her pokes got faster and Shadow's eye's got wider before he finally gave in. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Roxxii smiled with satisfaction, then straightened out her silver strapless top before answering. "She has a name and by SHE'S calculations – I know big word, i'm proud – the names Roxxii."

Shadow put his hand to his head and began shaking it. "This can't be happening, to me of all people this can't be happening, someone must really hate me."

"Actually I could name a lot of people that have problems with you." Silver backed off of the tree and towards Roxxii as if she could hide him behind her small figure.

"NO-one asked you Silver."

"Um Shadow?" Roxxii looked at him curiously and Silver looked at her.

"Not now."

"Shadow"

"Quiet."

"But Shadow there's..."

"I SAID NO!"

"Ok, I was only gonna mention the shiny objects surrounding us."

Shadow and Silver looked up from Roxxii to the surrounding robots. "DAMN THAT WAS THE YELLING, SILVER THIS IS YOUR FAULT."

Roxxii backed up into Silver with a serious look on her face, she took Silver's hand ignoring the spark this time and put the other hand in front of her aiming at the robots. "This should be fun!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**R&R please.**


	6. Roxxii's ULF

**Ta Da xXx**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 6: Roxxii's U.L.F.**

Roxxii lifted her hand and glanced at Shadow who jumped out the way just as Silver glowed his usual green and Roxxii controlled it through her telekinesis. The robots lifted into the air unable to move then threw them into the tree's Roxxii jolted up with a frown on her face then let go of Silver's hand. "Well that's not good."

"Are you serious!" Shadow looked from her to the damage.

"That was good, but awkward." Silver looked cautiously at her.

"No I mean the tree's, look that's bad, talk about global warming and I don't really want to be adding to that." she continued looking at the tree's.

"You missed some." Shadow pointed to some more robots coming.

"I know I missed some which is a good thing."

"I mean robot's not tree's." Shadow glared at her.

Roxxii looked up from the tree's and sighed. "Men, if they don't want you in the kitchen that want you doing the dirty work that they can't do."

Shadow grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "What's that supposed to mean."

"Chill honey, your cute when your angry." Roxxii used his strength on her arm to pull herself in closer to him pressing their bodies together. Shadow backed off slightly freaked.

"We... we don't have time for your games." he turned around trying to hide the redness of his face.

Roxxii threw a few bubbles at the remaining robots and watched as they exploded. "Fireworks." Shadow turned around and was shocked to find Roxxii already staring at him. "Cheer up." she smiled and moved into him again then placed her hand on his cheek, Silver watched in amazement as Shadow turned hot pink. "You know your _**MY**_ ultimate life form now." he looked at her wide eyed but before he could back up she forced herself onto her tiptoes and kissed him full on the lips.

Silver's jaw dropped, he knew they was getting together but to see it in person was one hell of a shock.


	7. An electric shock

**I would just like to thank everyone who has stuck with me so far and thank you to those who reviewed. I'll admit i'm not a perfect writer but i'm proud of the amount of hits i've had which is like 500 odd. Seventh chapter up enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone but Roxxii**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 7: An electric shock...**

Shadow pulled back and bounded next to a shock-filled Silver, Roxxii turned around to face Shadow and tilted her head to the side before smiling.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR GAMES!" Shadow was trying not to blush any more than he was, but failed badly considering Silver was now out of his shock and crying with laughter at Shadow's now priceless face. "Shut up you idiot."

Silver just looked at Shadow and then to Roxxii who spoke next. "It's not a game and pink really suits you." with that Silver was gone again, he couldn't help but laugh, he didn't fancy Shadow turning on him but Roxxii was making fun of him without even realising.

"WHAT!" Shadow was furious.

Roxxii smiled and waved. "Aw, your so cute."

"I'M NOT CUTE."

"You're right, your adorable."

Shadow launched himself at Roxxii, she stepped to the side and watched Shadow skid to a halt then grab hold of her neck. "BE careful, someone might just accidentally hurt you on purpose." she put her arm on his wrist, which was threatening but not strangling.

"And if they did, you would come to my rescue because you kissed back for a second or two."

He let go of her and turned his back. "We have a job to do. Stop pushing your luck hedgehog."

Roxxii and Silver followed Shadow around the hill disguised base till he came to an air vent. "This would be the best way in." Shadow pulled he vent off with one yank and turned to Roxxii. "Silver first, then you and I'll take the back."

"Yeah the back of me." Shadow growled at her and again she just smiled that cute little innocent smile as Silver got in.

"Women first."

"off you go then."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." she giggled, Shadow picked her up by the waist and shoved her in, when he heard a few bangs, rolls and an "OW!" coming from both of the 'vent-hogs' he got in. after a while of crawling in an awkward silence Roxxii finally spoke again. "You know, I hope you two haven't eaten today."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Silver asked.

"Well the more weight you two put on the most likely this vent is going to cave in!"

"And what about you?" Silver stopped this time leaving Roxxii on one of the vents, fiddling with the lock.

"I'm a girl we hardly weigh anything and if we do it's because of our chest, unlike guys we wash and take care of ourselves."

"Oh, really."

"Yes Silver, really, you know moisturisers, fizzy balls for the bath. Actually, when we're done here remind me to give you a 'LUSH' bath, since you two obviously have no idea what fun and how colourful baths can be."

Shadow glared. "Remind me not to remind you of this day. EVER."

Roxxii shuffled round awkwardly then put her finger in shadows face and took a breath to talk and failing to do so as the vent collapsed. Shadow went to grab her hand but didn't risk exposing them all. They heard a thump as she hit the ground and Silver let out a grunt as he shuffled around. "Don't make any noises when we're in a vent together." Shadow whispered.

He looked at Shadow then looked down at the hedgehog on the floor. "Now who's the heavy one."

Shadow shook his head '_**i'm surrounded by idiots**__._' was all he could think of, he looked at the lock she had been fiddling with then looked down and noticed she had fell into the main control room where Eggman was.

"Ah, yes I remember you, you've arrived a little earlier than I wanted you to but now is fine."

"Is this not the way to Dior?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your excused." She waved her hands uncontrollably, Shadow again shook his head '_**What is with that?**_' the two hedgehogs in the vent watched carefully as Eggman approached Roxxii's words.

"I don't need to be excused hedgehog."

"Then why say it human."

"Your worse than Sonic."

"And your worse than my tempermental garden fountain."

"Robots attack."

Shadow and Silver jumped out of the vent at that point to help out.

"It's about time jeez, guys are so hard to trust, they actually wait till you in danger before helping you when they could have helped you before you got into trouble."

"Yeah well, your heavy." Was Silver's come back.

"You take that back."

"No!"

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP." Shadow shouted as the robots came over. They noticed they where surrounded by only a few.

"Ok, since guys are so useless, I'll take the twenty on the left, you two share the twenty on the right."

"How do you know how many there are." Shadow asked.

"I don't, they keep moving so I can't count."

The three split into sections taking their own set of robots. Roxxii turned and blew one of the robots up next to her forgetting the blast and going flying. She rubbed her head and slowly got up wobbling. She went forwards to hit a robot but felt a sharp pain in her neck and past out hitting the ground hard. Shadow hit a robot and noticed her fall.

"ROXXII!" he started making his way over to her only to be stopped by more robots.

"ROBOTS, KEEP THEM BUSY AND BRING THE GIRL TO ME." the robots did as said, and Shadow kept attempting to chaos control but failed. Shadow was getting pissed. He took off his rings as he watch Eggman's robot place her in a machine. The rings pinged as they hit the floor and Shadow panted fast as a fire wall surrounded him, he zoomed around destroying all the robots he touched, he stopped in front of Eggman who flipped a switch sending shock waves to Roxxii causing a painful scream as Shadow's eye's began to get an unfamiliar glassy effect...

"I told her from the beginning she was next." Eggman laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**(The power Shadow used was in the Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 game, end of Shadow's story.)**

**Cliff hanger, next chapter soon hopefully. I've started college so chapters might take a while to up-load from now on but I'll do my best.**

**R&R please.**

**xXx **


	8. Losing the Game

Sorry about the wait, i've had writers block and for the record it sucks – completely. Plus my college course is full of work but you know...

**MUST READ: if you do want another story that involves Roxxii then there's one by mew mew pomegranate – I love you, wait, what did I just say!**

**AND I ALSO WANT TO WARN ALL MY READERS THAT I AM CHANGING MY NAME FROM "Roxxii the Hedgehog" TO "Obsession121" BY JANUARY 7TH.**

DIACLAIMER: I don't own anyone but Roxxii.

**Chapter 8: Losing the game.**

Shadow watched helplessly, he noticed strange sparks and the glint of something that was oddly being taken out of Roxxii. He went to move forward but stopped as Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and the rest of the gang including Blaze blasted through Eggman's door.

"Shadow!" Sonic called to the not so interested hedgehog who just nodded his head.

"Looks like your a little late Sonic."

"Nice to see you too." the hedgehogs both aimed for the machine holding Roxxii, Shadow destroyed the Right side, Sonic the left, Knuckles went for Eggman destroying the control panel and turned to face what Sonic was now holding.

Knuckles gasped as he ran towards Sonic and Roxxii. "Roxxii, ROXXII!" Sonic looked at him with a 'you-know-her' look on his face. "What happened?"

"Your asking me, I just got here, ask Shadow." they both turned to the scene as the rest of the robots were destroyed leaving heaps of metal.

"No matter, I now have one last thing 'EGG-Battle319' destroy them!" Eggman pushed a button and and a giant robot, combined with armour and a hell of a lot of power rose from behind where Roxxii was. Sonic and Knuckles jumped down to the rest of the gang and watched as the robot stood to full size.

"Shadow what happened?" Knuckles turned to the black and red hedgehog glowing slightly red. He placed his rings back on his wrists and turned to Knuckles.

"The machine took something from her, but I don't know what." he growled ferociously. Roxxii squirmed slightly in Sonic's arms as she slowly woke and stared at the robot, he placed her on her feet supporting her waist.

"Hey, I remember you." she smiled as she looked at Sonic, then turned to Knuckles. "Knuxy, it's been too long. You know i'm slightly bored now and very hungry, can we finish this up and leave?"

"Fine with me." Shadow growled. He launched his body powerfully and forcefully forward, Roxxii stumbled slightly forward pushing Sonic away and going to attack the robot along side Shadow, she threw some bubbles in it's direction and watched Shadow - now glowing a brilliant red – chaos spear the thing continuously.

As they thudded to the ground Roxxii stumbled a bit but stood straight and gasped at the damage that didn't occur. She looked at Eggman who seemed angry then back at the robot. Sonic and Shadow ran up different sides trying to figure out a break in the armour, Rouge attempted a few spin kicks, as knuckles, Blaze and Amy pounded the thing. Tails grabbed a ring from his tails and threw it to Sonic who caught and attempted to use but failed.

They all stood back in amazement, as none of them made a single scratch. The robot opened it's arms and ejected missiles from them, lots of missiles. Everyone dodged in and out using agility to move from the explosions. Roxxii watched as everyone moved and put her hands up to freeze the incoming missiles.

But nothing...

They didn't freeze, she attempted again but Shadow knocked he out the way just as they hit the ground, Shadow glared at her, but she looked at him and waved her hand as if to slap him, but nothing. She stared at him horrified.

"What? why are you acting so -"

"I've lost them..." she whispered, Shadow leaned in to hear properly but still didn't understand, he looked at her puzzled. "Shadow i've lost my powers!" he stared at her and pulled her up into his arms again to move them out the way. He landed gently but again dodged the swinging arms of the robot, more missiles where let loose and Shadow turned for a second as Rouge got hit by an explosion only to get caught and thrown by the robot with Roxxii into the wall...

**Authors note: I WONT BE FINISHING THIS STORY FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I'M MOVING ONTO OTHER PROJECTS. IT'S NOT BEING PUT ON HIATUS, IT'S JUST BEING POSTPONED UNTIL IT IS MORE OF A HIT.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO IS READING AND REVIWING, I'M SORRY.**

**:).xXx.(:**


	9. Fighting the Robot

**Well, it's been a year and i've completed a different story that hasn't been posted yet and I decided that this was going to need to be finished before it's incompleteness irritated me haha. Anyways, I hope you somewhat enjoy at least :)**

**It's going to take a while to upload new chapters since I need to write them around college/work/assignments/learning to drive etc but i'll be doing the best I can. My appreciation would be shown if you review :3**

**Happy New Year and DISCLAIMER!**

**Chapter 9: Fighting the Robot.**

Roxxii and Shadow slowly got up out of the rubble from the wall.

"You ok?" Roxxii looked at Shadow as he said it, he looked at her and she nodded.

"Your still glowing!" he looked at his hands and smirked. He helped her out completely then observed the robot carefully, that's when he noticed it.

"The robots being powered by two Chaos Emeralds."

"Yeah and my powers, well my sister's powers."

"There has to be a break there always is. Wait what?" he looked at Roxxii and she simply tilted her head and smiled sweetly. Shadow glanced at the robots neck, then back to Roxxii's position. "You're brilliant." she smiled and hugged him, he pushed her away slightly then turned to face her. "Do me a favour."

"Sure."

"Get the girls out ok, the rest of us can deal now, do you understand?"

"But what about -"

"Don't worry, just trust me and get them out, you guys are hurt."

She simply nodded and followed her orders, as Shadow ran towards Sonic. She bent down to Knuckles who was by Rouge's side. "Knuxy i'll take her home." he nodded simply and stood up, Roxxii slowly helped Rouge up as Blaze rushed to help support her. "Could you call for the pink one, Shadow said we should leave it to the rest to them." Blaze nodded and called for Amy who soon followed them out of the building.

They stumbled for a while through the halls and outside, managing to make it back to Roxxii's place, Amy collapsed on the sofa leaving Roxxii and Blaze pulling Rouge up stairs. Roxxii pushed one of the doors open to reveal a double bed, bed-side tables, a vanity table and stool, TV and wardrobe. Blaze looked around in amazement as the purple and white room contrasted well with the silvery white furniture.

"You have a lovely place."

"Thanks." they placed Rouge on the bed lightly and Roxxii ran down stairs to the kitchen. She came back up with a first aid kit and some ice-packs. They fixed Rouge up as best as possible since she wasn't that bad, just a few scratches or so. Then left her in the room and went downstairs to tend to themselves.

Knuckles watched the girls leave then turned to join Sonic, Silver, Shadow and Tails.

Shadow spoke quickly and without hesitation. "Tails you and Knuckles distract the robot now." the two didn't question, they just did as told and aimed as Shadow continued. "The head, we need the robot to tilt it's head like Roxxii does, aim for the neck. It's powered by two Chaos Emeralds which is where you come in Silver, hopefully you can use your ESP and stop the energy flow, only for a second or two while Sonic hits the neck and I Chaos Blast the thing to hell."

"Wow Shadow, I didn't think you could use that many words all at once."

"DON'T MAKE ME WASTE THIS ON YOU. IT WILL PAY!" with that the two hedgehogs split from Shadow in fright. The five of them attempted to make the robot tilt it's head and successfully _couldn't._

"What now?" Sonic shouted. Knuckles looked up at the robot then at the floor ranging it's height.

"Stand underneath it's head, so it looks down." Knuckles pointed to the area at the bottom of the robot. They nodded and attacked as planned, the robot tilted its head as Silver controlled the Chaos energy. Sonic spin dashed into the head taking it straight off and Shadow stood where the head was and performed Chaos Blast.

Tails threw Sonic a ring just to be sure and he spun straight through the neck and back out. The robot exploded and they watched victoriously. Shadow not so happy walked threateningly towards Eggman himself who was attempting to get back into his flight machine. Shadow grabbed Eggman and threw him – lighter than he would have – onto the floor, Eggman put his hands up in defence and looked mockingly at the hedgehog.

"Now, now Shadow, we don't want to be too hasty." Shadow smirked devilishly, his eyes glowing with rage. "Shadow come to reason, I was only -"

"Touch her or any of the girls again and I will kill you without thought." with that Shadow turned back to the group and walked past them not even looking back.

"Shadow, where's the others?"

"You'll have to find out, I just asked them to leave." they watched him power up his skates and leave, watching the faint yellow light fade away, and Eggman float into the horizon.

"So, uh... what now?" Silver watched the group turn to him at the question. Sonic picked up one of the Chaos Emeralds as Tails picked up the other.

"I'll call Roxxii." Knuckles lifted a mobile phone from his trouser pocket. "What?"

"You have a mobile!" Tails looked at Knuckles weirdly, Sonic tried to hold his laugh and Silver looked shocked by the purple and red object in Knuckles hands.

"It was a present from Roxxii... she said it ... matched my eye's." Sonic burst into laughter and Knuckles tried to push the tiny buttons with his massive hands.

* * *

**R&R**

**I know it's not perfect but review nicely anyways – and if you do decide to check out I Love You, Wait, What Did I Just Say, by Billiejean2925 review – it is saved as one of my favourites for easier access. :)**

xXx


End file.
